All I Want for Christmas Is You
by BakaKonekoRKL
Summary: EdWin. It's Christmas, and Ed and Al were supposed to be here already! Maybe they're not coming...then again, maybe they are, with a very special present for a very special someone. By Keri. [OneShot] [Complete]


**_All I want for Christmas_**

**A FullMetal Alchemist Romance Song Fic **

Keri: Hey! I, Keri, wrote this one! Sorry that I couldn't get it up before Christmas, but _someone_ is constantly on the computer, so I did the best I could.

Rhianna: Farther awaaaaaay!!! Huh? Are you talking about me??!?

Keri: **sigh** no……Let's just get on with it…

**Disclaimer: what does this mean? Oh, it's the part where I say I don't own FMA, right? Okay!**

I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more then you could ever know, make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. 

Winry sat on her bed and stared out the window. She sighed as she watched the snow fall and cover the ground in a thick, cold, white, blanket. She had been waiting all night for Ed and Al to show up for their annual Christmas party. She sighed again, "Well maybe they can't make it. Their train is probably delayed. If they're coming at all." She added darkly. "And knowing Ed, he would rather just stay in one place then go through the trouble of coming all the way back here." She let out another small sigh as she stood up and went over to her drawers. She picked out a red sweater and a dark green skirt that reached down to her ankles. Then, she walked down the stairs and Pinako came over.

"Oh dear you look lovely!" She complemented.

"Thanks grandma." Winry replied simply.

"Well," Pinako said, "I've gotta get going. Remember I'm going to a party tonight with some of my old friends. See you later dear."

"Bye." Winry said as her grandmother walked out the door. She waited for a few minutes, turned around to go upstairs. Suddenly she stopped, as Den barked and the door was knocked on.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Winry shrieked. "Oh Edward I knew you would come home!" She ran over to the door, filled with excitement and joy. But when she opened the door, it was not Ed and Al standing there, but Pinako.

"Almost forgot my coat!" she said out loud as she ran into the house. She grabbed it off of the chair where she had left it and ran out the door. "Bye, dear!" She called as she sped out into the snow. Winry stood there, in front of the closed door, staring at it. Her overwhelming happiness was just an inch away from her, only to be snatched away in a heartbeat by the cruel hand of disappointment, and discouragement. She and Ed were now both 21, for she had waited six long years for him to return.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. Don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking, there above the fireplace. Santa Clause won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas Day. I just want you for my own, more then you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you. You baby._

Winry walked over to the window, and gazed out into the lonely, white world. Then she headed over to where a small bit of mistletoe hung from the ceiling. She looked up and then sat down underneath it. The small green leaves hide six tiny red berries.

"One for every year Ed and Al have been away." She whispered to herself. She continued to stare at the decoration, wishing that Ed were here right now and that they both stood here together. She wished that the snow would stop falling, for it was probably delaying the Elrics' return. She slowly stood up and fed a piece of wood to the fire. Then she slinked over to the Christmas tree standing in the corner of the room, weighed down with the thought that the Elrics might not be coming. She squatted down and pulled a switch, which made the entire tree come to life in an array of dazzling colors. Winry winced at the bright light at first, but then she blinked, and looked to the top of the tree. There, on the highest tip of the tree, was a large, gold star, that lit up with the light of the sun. Winry, suddenly forgetting her worries, smiled but only for an instant, before, again walking over to the window.

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay up late to, hear those magic reindeer click. 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you. You baby.

She looked outside, to see four children playing, and throwing snowballs. They laughed as Winry watched them. She longed for those fays when the three of them played like that every winter. Den limped over to her and whimpered. Winry patted him on the head. He licked her hand, and slowly walked across the room, and took his place by the fire. His eyes wondered around the room, until there was nothing more to see. Then he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Winry too looked around, and her gaze stopped at the Christmas tree. Underneath the lowest branches, lay nothing but a red rug. Winry could not afford to buy gifts this year. No one had given them any business lately, and the only person who would have, she had not seen for 6 years. The thought tugged at Winry's heart like a river, and she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. The lights on the Christmas tree sparkled, and as Winry stared, she got lost in thought.

"Oh Edward," she whispered, "Please come home. Come home soon." Suddenly outside the window, the children stopped playing, looked in one direction, and ran, laughing to a house down the road. Winry knew that their mother had called them home. Then she stood and walked up the stairs. She took out a light that she kept around, and went onto her balcony. There, outside, the cold snow made Winry shiver. She sat the light on the rail of the balcony, and flashed it into the distance. Winry knew that Trisha had always done this when she wanted the boys to come home. Winry had done this on other nights she wanted them to return, but tonight, she flashed it at least 50 times. The wind blew, and Winry pushed the loose hair from her face. She picked up the light, and went back inside.

All the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere, and the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me.

She set down the light and slowly walked down the stairs again.

"Well guys," she said out loud, "I guess you're really not coming." She slumped down on the floor next to Den. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. He licked Winry's hand and rested his head on her lap. She scratched his head and a single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on her skirt. She quickly swiped its trail away when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked over.

"Probably carolers." She murmured under her breath. She forced a smile and opened the door. Winry's heart leaped. She moved aside as Den ran outside delighted to see the Elric brothers.

"Sorry we're late Winry," Ed said a bit embarrassed.

"Merry Christmas Winry!" Al shouted. "Oh, you too Den!" Winry smiled. Ed flinched expecting to be pounded on the head with a wrench for being late. But instead she just looked at them,

"Merry Christmas!" She beamed. She reached out and gave Ed a quick hug. "Well," she blushed, "Come inside. It's freezing!" Ed looked confused for a second, but gradually stepped into the house.

"Wow Winry. You really went all out this year!" He exclaimed looking at the lights, and decorations. Winry gave him a long, cheerful smile, and for a moment, Ed looked like he was hiding something. She shook her head and giggled, pleased with herself at his complement.

I don't want a lot for Christmas; this is all I'm asking for. I just wanna see my baby, standing right outside my door.

"Winry," Ed said to her.

"Yes Edward?" She asked. "Oh! You probably need your automail fixed. Oh and don't worry, no charge. Just think of it as a holiday gift. Hold on, I'll go get my toolkit." She started to head towards the workshop, when Ed grabbed her by the arm.

"Jeeze, you're always ready to help people." He murmured. "No Winry it's not that. Come here." He walked over near the kitchen, and Winry followed.

Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, dark blue box. Winry's heart almost stopped, and she gasped. He bent down on one knee.

"Winry, will…will you marry me?" he asked. He opened the box to reveal a small golden ring. But what stunned Winry the most was not the fact that he had just asked the question she had dreamt of for 21 years, but the ring. In the center of the golden ring, was the smallest fragment of a red stone.

"Edward," she stammered, "but… that's…" She trailed off, too stunned to speak.

"Yup," Ed replied, "It's the Philosopher's Stone."

"But Ed," Winry said surprised, "You and Al need it to get your bodies back to normal."

"Winry," Ed replied gently, "This isn't the whole stone. It's just a piece of it. Al has the rest. And that will be enough to get our bodies back, but first…" He waited patiently. It took Winry a minute to let this all sink in. Finally she replied,

"Yes, Edward, I will marry you." Ed slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. Then, Winry realized that he had lead her under the mistletoe. Then kissed, for no love was stronger.

Ooh I just want you for my own, more then you could ever know. Make my wish come true; all I want for Christmas is you! You baby! All I want for Christmas in you baby! All I want for Christmas.

**END**

**Rhianna has reclaimed the computer once again. We hope you liked this story. It's Keri's first fanfic  I revised it, a bit, like putting comas in and stuff like that. Please review **


End file.
